


A court of shards

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: a quick story based on the recent episodes





	A court of shards

Steven has been taken captive by the diamonds yet again, the Crystal gems were already in cells knowing they were to receive the worst. Steven was brought to trial seeing Blue and Yellow Diamond after learning his mother was like them, Steven had so many questions about his relations to the Diamonds "oh its you again" Yellow Diamond said in disgust, Blue Diamond sat with a face Steven couldn't read, was it of anger or sadness. Steven thought about telling the two giant women about the truth he knows, would they believe him and would it saved his life, Yellow Diamond began speaking "well Rose Quartz since the last time you were he-" Steven decided to speak up "IM NOT ROSE QUARTZ" Blue Diamond looked a bit scared by Steven shouting Steven shouted at the tyrant "yes we can see that but-" "no the Rose Quartz your talking about" Steven takes a breath "was a disguise, Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond, I am the son of Pink Diamond."

Yellow Diamonds expression doesn't change "you have to lie to try and save yourself, pathetic" Steven is mad at what she just said "I can prove it, I need my pearl to come in here" Yellow Diamond is still stern "i will not bring in someone to defe" "bring her in" Blue Diamond says to her pearl, "Blue, what are you doing" yellow quickly asks "if there is anything to proof she still somehow here i want to see it" blue says in retort, yellow looks mad at blue. Blue Pearl comes in with Pearl, Pearl is visibly scared of the Diamond and the situation, Steven puts his hand out and motions to Pearl to stand by him and Pearl comes to his side. "if you go inside my Pearls gems you will see the truth" Pearl is shocked by Stevens words, Yellow Diamond scoffs at the idea but Blue Diamond stands up from her throne and starts to move towards pearl, yellow grabs blues arm "are you crazy, do you really believe all of this" blue yanks yellows arm of and stand in front of Pearl, Steven explain to Blue what to do "you need to go inside her gem and you will need to do this a few times but you will find the truth" Blue Diamond looks at Pearl "is this true?" She asks Pearl, Pearl looks at Steven and Steven looks confident, Pearl looks back at Blue Diamond and nods, her gems light covers blues face and Blue Diamond goes inside Pearls gem.

Yellow Diamond is disgusted by what Blue did, a few moments later Blue Diamond ones out of Pearls gem. Blue Diamond is in shock from what she just saw, Yellow notices her reaction "it's true, what they said was true" Blue says to Yellow, Yellow matches over to Pearl "I demand to see it!" She says seriously and pearl sends her inside her gem, Blue Diamond kneels down and put her hand on the floor and motions for Steven to stand on it, she raise Steven to her eye level, Steven lifts up his shirt to show his gem and Blue Diamonds eye widens "it's the bottom of it" Steven tries to rotate his gem to Pink Diamonds position but is unable to. Yellow Diamond cones out of Pearls gems, Blue puts Steven down, Yellow starts to speak "well Pink, you have gone against us, your a traitor so I don't see a reason not to shatter you and your Pearl" Steven and Pearl are terrified in shock don't move as Yellow Diamond lifts her leg preparing to stomp them but Blue gets in her way "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLUE!" She shouts "I'm not losing her again" she says. As the Diamonds are arguing Steven and Pearl start to run out of the courtroom.


End file.
